


I've got blood on my name

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angel Family, Cheating, Child Loss, Child Soldiers, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lucifer Feels, Maternal Instinct, Military Training, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Psychic Abilities, References to Depression, Season/Series 05, Vacation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Elisha Shoemaker is a worn out hunter that is looking for a vacation after the -almost- apocalypse. Cassian is a four hundred year old vampire looking for his true mate. When both of them find each other Cassian is determined to not let go of his Dusha, Elisha on the other side won't let herself be kept prisoner again.
Kudos: 1





	1. 0.- Dead Man's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few russian words here and there, the meanings will be put here.
> 
> This will be canon complaint till season 5, though not all will be included.
> 
> душа моя = my soul, the word I use is just the term for 'soul'.
> 
> Elisha has some abilities in the range of a psychic.

  
  


> **_Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us every day...unseen, unheard, but always near, still loved, still missed, and very dear."_ **
> 
> **— Unknown**

* * *

... 

  


Elisha breathed a sigh as she entered her hotel room, exhausted.

  


She dumped her duffel bag in the floor close to the bed and let herself fall in the mattress facing the floor, she stayed like that for almost an hour just thinking about the events from last week. The almost apocalypse, the reconciliation between Lucifer and Michael, her torture at hands of Meg, the reform of Heaven and Hell... the death of two of her loved friends and the growing friendship between Lucifer and herself, to say that the past year and the few months of the current were something horrific and tiring wasn´t wrong, when the ordeal was over she left Bobby´s house in an improvised vacation as quickly as she could, luckily for her Lucifer was kind enough to give her money -that she didn´t want to know where did it came from- after losing a bet with her. Said money was used to pay a few nights at the hotel Comfort Inn On The Ocean, the hotel wasn´t cheap for a hunter but Elisha decided that after all the apocalypse thing she had the right to have at least a few days in a nice place that didn´t have roaches everywhere and where she could sleep well without having to check on her car every few hours. The hotel was far enough from South Dakota -from Bobby and Castiel- that she felt able to breathe again with ease, the pain in her chest stopped and the tears she had detained fell from her eyes. 

She cried silently, grief flood from her very soul with every tear she shed, memories of the fallen came to the her mind like a movie, she curled in the bed holding her chest, the pain almost unbearable, Lucifer´s smile appeared like a flash, Castiel´s blue eyes bored into her soul, the whispered last name of the Winchester´s made her sob hard. "Sorry." Said the brunette to no one, her tears didn´t fall for much time, the fatigue was too overwhelming to keep crying, she fell asleep with a defeated smile on her face.

...

Elisha woke up at the sound of her cellphone ringing, she opened one eye and began to look for her phone on the duffel bag at the side of the bed, when she founded she let a triumphant 'Yes!'. She picked the phone and answered immediately when she saw Bobby's name in the little screen.

"Yeah, Bobby? What's up?" Her voice hoarse but steady, all sleep washed out of her.

The brunette glanced at the clock on her night table and let out a groan when she noticed the time, 6 o'clock in the morning.

"Kid, i know you were on a vacation but a hunter died in a hunt close to where you are, they want to retrieve the body from a vampire nest, is a small hunt and you will have backup." Bobby said the most apologetic voice he could muster. "You might need to give the heads to some vampire leader that was behind the trail of the others."

Elisha sighed. "Yeah, fine. Gimme their information and I will coördinate with them."

Bobby said he would send her the information to her phone, so Elisha hung up the phone waiting, when she received the information she nodded to herself and changed her clothes. Now wearing clean clothes that went more suitable to the weather she felt better, a pair of blue jeans and a white sleeveless t-shirt with a green flannel shirt on top, together with her militar boots. She took her keys, her phone and left the duffel bag with her clothes in the mattress. She exited her room and put the door-hanger on the doorknob and closed her door with her key.

She walked to her car and went to the trunk and opened it, she pulled a big duffel bag with a big 'V' on one side, she checked and added a couple of bottles of dead men's blood in the bag, she took out her machete -Dean's machete- and closed the bag, she slammed the trunk and entered her car. 

Leaving the machete on her lap and turning on her car made her feel somewhat nostalgic, she remembered hunting with the Winchesters as one member more of their family, eating and laughing with her, she shocked her head hoping to chase away her thoughts. "Be professional Elisha, you got a job to do, feelings can wait." Said to herself the woman and started to drive of out the parking lot to the direction Bobby had sent her.

..

The direction as it turned out, wasn't as close as Bobby had said, she had to call the other hunters to coördinate from there because it took her about an hour to get to the place. The team of hunters was small, five counting her, all of them were men but Elisha noted with delight at least one of them was a fine hunter. She nodded to them in the moment she pulled her car on the vacant lot close to a house with all of their windows closed and covered with black paint.

She walked to meet the other men with her duffel bag hanging on her shoulder and her machete on her right hand. 

"Elisha." Greeted Pollock shortly.

"Poll." Pollock have her an almost smile and proceeded to introduce her. 

"This right behind me is Ruccia, the bald one is Ashbel and the red-head is Coldwell." 

She gave each one of them a nod that was well received, the men have her a nod of their own.

"Y'all, this is Elisha Winchester, the last of John's kin." Ashbel interchanged glances with Ruccia but said nothing.

"Ok, like we said over the phone. Ashbel goes with Ruccia, Coldwell, Pollock and I go together. We kill the fucking Edwards and then we retrieve the body of Isla. We take a couple of heads with us and take them to this vamp leader." 

"Ay." Said the redhead. 

All of them entered the house at the same time.

...

Two hours later Ashbel, Pollock and Elisha came out of the house wearing grim expressions. The three of them had their clothes almost destroyed, and the skin that was visible was drenched in blood, their faces had nasty cuts and bruises that were still bleeding and turning of a scary shade of red. Elisha carried the body of Isla on her right shoulder together with the remains of her duffel bag, her left shoulder had been dislocated and wash intermittently, from her neck to her hand. Pollock carried his own duffel bag, the bag was dripping with blood just like Ashbel's, the heads of a few vampires were there. 

Elisha left the corpse of the female hunter on the ground and made the motion to go back inside the house for the corpses of the dead hunters, she was stopped by Ashbel's hand, he shook his head and talked to her quietly in an unsteady voice. "We got this Elisha, could you take the heads to the vamp bastard?" 

Elisha agreed just wanting to go back to her hotel room as quickly as possible. "Thanks, let me fix your shoulder." Offered Pollock letting his bag fall to her side. 

Elisha made a noise and waited. "Breathe." Indicated the older man taking her arm in his hands.

Elisha screamed when her shoulder went back into its place, she breathed wildly for a couple of minutes supporting herself with Pollock's big truck. "I'm fine to go, give me the address and the heads." She extended her right hand, not wanting to overwhelm her fixed shoulder.

Both of the men have her their bags and thanked her. Pollock have her a small note. "I just have to give him the heads and go, right?" 

"Yeah, that is all it asked for. Goodbye Elisha." Said Pollock giving her a hand wave.

She hummed and went straight to her car, letting the three duffel bags in the backseat, she didn't ask them about the funerals and they didn't tell, it was better this way, she could deliver the heads and go back to her holiday. 

She started driving before noticing the hour on her phone, 9:20am, her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten nothing. "After, first i have to finish the job." The brunette mumbled to herself. 

She gave a quick glance to the paper on her hand 'The Umstead Hotel and Spa, Executive Lake View Balcony Suite. Cassian Morgan.' and let a lazy laugh. "Fancy vamp that I got here, uh?"

...

Arriving took more than she expected when she looked at her map. Three hours with forty minutes. "I can't feel my fucking ass. Next time I am staying for the funerals." Complained loudly, receiving a few weird stares. Luckily no one actually seemed to care for her bloodied attire.

She took the two bags with heads and took out a few guns that had dipped dead man's blood, she also took her machete and took a jacket she had in the floor from the backseat. "This is not mine... This looks like something from Adam?." Elisha shrugged and clothed her upper body with it, she hid the machete in her belt underneath her jacket, together with the two guns in the inner pockets. ' _Mickey, you better have Adam's ass in heaven_." She prayed to the archangel that wore his best friend like a glove.

She looked up to the hotel and walked straight to the reception. A man in his late thirties was waiting with a nice smile. "Hey handsome, can you tell my friend Cassian Morgan that I brought his order?" Asked confident Elisha leaning in the desk, the men seemed to hesitate so Elisha gave him a 'little push', she winked at him, the reception guy immediately took his phone after looking for something on his computer, and called to where the mysterious vampire leader was. "Mr. Morgan invites you to his room for the deliver. Says that Mr. Alonso with take you to him." 

"Mhm, thank you handsome." Elisha winked at him again and the dark-haired male seemed to regain his senses, blinking confused.

She waited in the lobby for Mr. Alonso to came and get her when the realisation of her holding blood dripping bags came to her like a tornado. "Fuck!" She looked at the bags in her hand but when she looked around no one really focused on her attention, the hunter decided to not do anything for the moment. "I'm hungry!" Whispered softly Shoemaker. 

"Upstairs we have food, after ending business with the boss you might like to stay for a meal." Said a young man in his early twenties, his voice was controlled and serious but polite.

Elisha's head snapped in his direction, she was so concentrated complaining that she didn't see him coming.

"Sure." Agreed the woman and followed the man.

* * *

> If he loved you with all the power of his soul for a whole lifetime, he couldn't love you as much as I do in a single day. - Emily Bronte

"So, Mr. Morgan." Began Elisha with a toneless voice. "My job here is over, if it's not a bother I would like to go, now." 

Cassian Morgan observed the human woman in front of him. His mate arrived without him knowing, she had her body covered in bruises and cuts that though clean, seemed gruesome. He couldn't let her go when he had her at arms reach, his thoughts were interrupted by her professional voice. "Look Mr. Morgan, I'm tired and I'm hungry, I need to go."

"Dusha, there's not need for you to go so soon. Why don't you stay and eat with me?" Said Cassian with a hypnotic voice, trying to get her to stay. 

Elisha looked dead in the eye and said. "No, thank you." 

Cassian seemed surprised and a little shocked. "You are just a human, how can you...?" 

Elisha shrugged. "Yeah, well. This human just killed a whole nest of vampires and brought you their heads, so maybe a little more of respect?"

"You can't go." Says Cassian. "You are my Dusha, my moon and stars. I can't let you go." 

' _Lucifer, buddy? I might need some help over here. I know you can find me, so please take me out of here, now."_ Prayed the woman. " _Please don't kill the only two vampires with me.'_

' _Wait for me_ ' replies Lucifer voice in her head.

Elisha stares at him blinking. "If you don't let me go Luci is gonna destroy the entire state of North Carolina... Be a good vampire and let me go." Insists the brunette.

It appears like Cassian wants to say something but is interrupted by Mr. Alonso that tells him something is wrong. Both vampires are pulled from the room in the blink of an eye, the hunter feels immediately uncomfortable after the dark-haired vampire vanishes.

Elisha disappears just as quickly, but more smoothly contrary at the vampires. She appears at the house Lucifer bought -that's questionable, Elisha isn't actually sure he did actually bought the house.- and in a second she's sitting besides Lucifer. 

"You did destroy North Carolina." Says like it's a fact the human, not in the least a bit upset, laying her head in the angel's chest.

Lucifer hums as he embraces her. "I did, nothing worth keeping." 

"Thank you, sorry for bothering you with such a small matter, I panicked." Explained the woman. "However something is bugging me Luci." 

"And what would that be?" Says the angel like if he couldn't read her mind, not that Elisha would get angry over something like that.

"Uh... The vampire I had to deliver the heads of the rebels... He said something about me being his Dusha, his moon and stars. I feel like I'm burning myself from the inside out since this Cassian dude was vanished by you." The hunter can feel the angel's body go stiff, she gives a reassuring caress to the celestial being in his neck.

Elisha felt a warm sensation spread through her body, all pain and wounds disappeared in a flash, a thrill of fuzziness swept by her entire being when Lucifer touched her arm.

"There's a vampire species that is more human than the ones that descend directly from the Alpha Vampire. They're an abomination, not quite vampires but not humans either. This.. vampires have what you could know as a soul mate, their Dusha, their soul, most of them come from Russia so their vocabulary is mostly in that language. Cassian Morgan is the leader of his Clan, is exactly four hundred and ninety-one years old. You are feeling like this because he was stupid enough to start the mating process, you are gonna die if you can't complete the bond." Honesty is something Lucifer never denies her, no matter how hard it could be.

"However I won't let you die, I can break the bond on your side if you want." Offered Lucifer after seeing her pale face. 

Elisha knew the implications of the offer, she shouldn't even have to consider this, but she did. She thought of the smile of Cassian, his voice and the strange way he made her feel... And then she thought of Lucifer true visage, the way he looked at her and she took her choice.

"Let's do this." 

....


	2. 1.- Point Of No Return

> **_ I belong to the people I love, and they belong to me- they, and the love and loyaty I give them, form my identity far more than any word or group ever could.– Veronica Roth _ **

* * *

...

"You better lay in the couch" begins Lucifer, shoving her into a laying position. 

"I can do it myself!" Claims the human.

Lucifer lets out a laugh. "Where would the fun be in that, hairless ape?" 

"Oh! So we got back to that, Prince of Darkness?" 

Lucifer pulls her hair harshly, as a joke. "This will kill you, but don't worry I will bring you back." Warns the angel to his human companion.

Elisha smiles at him, reassuringly. "Let's get on with it then." She closes her eyes tightly, waiting for the big moment.

Lucifer proceeds to snap his fingers -more to inform his human, than for real necessity- The blonde can see how Elisha turns more pale with each second, how her heartbeat is stopping. "For your soul to be whole, for your heart to be yours, for your mind to be sane. Cutting the bond that once held you together to Cassian Morgan, for the end of your love and connection." Lucifer snaps his fingers again, ending the ‘ritual' abruptly. 

He waits sitting on the floor by her side, holding her hand awaiting the reaper that's going to take her soul to heaven. Elisha decides to wander through the house, wanting to enjoy her temporary ability to pass through walls. Half an hour passes as he looks at her corpse, he feels triumphant somehow at the fact that Elisha chose him over her soul mate, even after he ordered Meg to torture her, after he killed -though indirectly- his two best friends. The reaper shows up, it seems like a young white boy, his hair is black and short, his clothes consist of a short and a hoodie, black in colour. The reaper seems shocked and is ready to bolt from his body just by the sight of him, Lucifer stops it just by looking at it. "Elisha!" He calls her wandering friend.

Elisha falls from the roof, giggling like a child. "Look Luci!" She exclaims turning to look at the frozen reaper.

"Uh, already? I wanted to see if I could levitate something!" Lucifer makes his eyes red and nods in the reaper direction. 

"Go, I will see you in an instant." He unfreezes the reaper and allows him to take Elisha with him.

Lucifer stands and waits, Elisha has to be dead by at least an hour before he can bring her back to life for the ritual to work, if he brings her before the ritual will undo itself, he can't let that happen, not to the only good thing in his immortal life.

..

One hour passes and with the sound of wings he is gone, he goes directly to heaven, leaving the body of his best friend in the guarded house. 

Michael is at his side with the soul of their mutual friend at his human hands, at the instant he arrives. "Here she is brother, I thought you wouldn't like her going into her personal heaven just to pull her out from that happiness in a mere instant." The Prince of Heaven says, handing him the soul.

Lucifer gives him a cheeky smile. "I'm sure she will appreciate it as well." He takes the soul in his own hands with care, nursing the soul close to his not beating heart.

Lucifer spins around, ready to go back to earth to put the soul back in its place. "Lucifer," calls the oldest archangel. "Could you tell Elisha that Adam Milligan is in fact in Heaven?"

"Don't worry Mickey, Elisha will know."

* * *

> _**A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you. – Elbert Hubbard** _

* * *

Elisha wakes up gasping for air, Lucifer is at her side in seconds, he holds her like she's his world. "I've got you, I've got you." He's says like a mantra, eventually the erratic breathing of the human calms down and her voice is finally able to came ou.

"Did it work?" Asks the brunette. Lucifer nods with a smirk, he's proud of her choice and he's not going to hide it, honesty is the base of their friendship.

"Nice," replies the human, a bit disoriented. "I have to call Bobby to report I'm fine, he must be very worried by the destruction of North Carolina, I need to explain him you aren't starting Doom-day again... But I can do that after eating. I want burgers."

Lucifer raises one blonde eyebrow but complies, the next second they are at McDonald's sitting in a table facing each other, ten burgers with fries and a bottle of Vodka -that tastes a lot like ethylic alcohol- are in front of Elisha. Elisha reaches for the first burger more quickly than she should, she shoves the burger into her mouth and chews as fast as she can blink. The number of burgers and fries descends with small gulps of vodka, Lucifer watches her with fascination, not even one motion goes unseen by the celestial being.

"Thank you." 

Elisha stops her almost frantic eating to look at him in the eyes, there's ketchup all around her mouth and crumbs stick to it. She grabs his hands after cleaning her own, soft caresses are giving to his palms. "I would never chose a man I don't know over you, I made you a promise when our friendship began, I would stay loyal to you forever and would stay by your side no matter what. I'm not breaking my promise over a vampire." 

The seriousness in the face of the human made Lucifer feel even more smug. "I would have made the ritual even if you didn't want to." Admits the angel.

"I know."

"Now! Back to what I came for!" Elisha starts to eat again, Lucifer sticks out his bifurcated tongue for a second.

...

"I understand that my brother isn't in the mood for Doom-day, again?" Ask Castiel with his usual deep voice. "Are you sure he isn't tricking you into believing that?"

"No, Cas. Uh, I had some trouble and Luci was just helping. Besides, there's nothing remotely interesting in North Carolina!" Elisha speaks trying to get the tension out of the call, this was way more uncomfortable than she had thought it would be. "... Don't you think?"

Castiel doesn't answer, Elisha bites her inner cheek nervous, the angel still holds a small grudge for Dean's death, though Michael is helping him -or courting him- to see the good side.

"May I speak with my brother? I have the understanding that you are never too far from him." 

Elisha gestures the phone in her ear to Lucifer and she forces her voice into the angel's head. 'Castiel wants to talk to you.' Lucifer shrugs but takes the phone, Elisha focuses on the conversation while her best friend decides that laying on top of her is a good idea. 

"Is my baby brother missing me?" Is the sarcastic remark that starts a conversation of two hours.

For the end of the conversation, Lucifer had managed to convince Castiel to join him to avoid falling and becoming a human, while Castiel would become a fallen angel he would continue to work for Heaven instead of Hell. They stated that holding grudges would be something counterproductive. Castiel seemed like a new man -or rather angel- by the end of their talk. 

"What did you do?" The brunette narrowed her eyes.

"With what, your depressive feelings or Castiel attitude?" Elisha thinks about it.

"My feelings can wait, now tell me what did you do to Little Old Castiel and teach me how to do it." 

* * *

> **_ For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first. _ **
> 
> **_Suzanne Collins._ **

* * *

"It's been a week since he met his Dusha, he's more a shell than our leader." Said Alonso shaking his head.

A female vampire arrived into the room with a big portfolio. "Sir? I... I have news about our Leader's Dusha." 

Alonso's face was bright with hope. "What is it! Tell me." He urged the other vampire.

She delivered the portfolio to the second in command for him to see and began her speech. "Elisha Wesson, Born in 1972, May 7th from Anthony Wesson and Ruth Shoemaker. She got arrested and sent to jail for one year for grave desecration, she went under the radar after that for about six months. We have no more information than that on her life before she began to hunt, at fifteen she was a new hunter in the community that was taken under the wing of John Winchester, the father of Sam and Dean Winchester," clarified the secretary seeing the lost expression on the vampire, she let out a sigh. "The Winchester are legends amongst hunters, they managed to stop the apocalypse, they were the best hunters in the hunting community until their deaths." She added for context.

"John taught her everything, by the age of 16 Elisha Winchester -as John Winchester demanded her to be called- was the second greatest hunter. She was lethal and wouldn't stop at anything until the mission was completed. John got her involved in the search for whatever killed his wife, Elisha developed the same obsession with hunting the creäture that did it." 

"Their community hunted vampires to almost the point of extinction, however some survived and created big nests for repopulation. Now vampires are at a decent amount." Continued Novak, walking to the big window. 

"Why we weren't aware of this, surely we would have been hunted as well?" Asked Alfonso.

"That's simple," chuckled the secretary, looking the landscape. "We aren't considered proper vampires, more of a defect than a danger. Our fangs are always out and are just a bit more large than normal canine teeth, we aren't immortal, we age, more slowly but still. We aren't more faster or stronger than an average man. We drink blood but we can still eat human food and be fine, we are essentially human." Novak illustrated the older vampire. "They pity us."

Rage could be seen in the dark-haired male. "Why would they?" 

"They are in the right of course." Said with a sad smile the red-head. "We believe ourselves to be Gods among humans, when we are just defects from our species"

"However, I'm not here to talk about our inferiority." Novak changed the subject, spinning in her heels to look at the red-eyed vampire. "The majority of information in the portfolio is about Elisha's hunts on the last decade, though we are sure there's more. My contact in the hunting community told me to stay away from her, she isn't alone. The Archangel Lucifer and the Seraph Castiel are her friends. He said even the Archangel Michael seems to like her. The reason for the real stopping of the apocalypse was her, she threw herself and three Archangels into Lucifer's Cage, they came out a month later having resolved everything."

Alonso let himself fall into the leather couch, defeated and in a very quiet voice said. "She broke the bond, didn't she?" 

"I'm afraid she did." Was the response of the vampire.

* * *

> _**Being a family means you are a part of something very wonderful. It means you will love and be loved for the rest of your life. – Lisa Weed** _

* * *

"So," Bobby said. "What did you do, idijt. Because your winged friend destroyed a whole state."

Elisha sat on one of the chairs from the table, she drinks a gulp from her beer, wanting the earth to open and swallow her. "I... Lucifer... Broke my bond to... Vampire.... Said I was his soul mate..." 

Bobby seemed unimpressed by her inability to talk properly. "Lucifer broke what?" He demanded.

The youngest cleared her throat. "After we finished the hunt -by the way, I'm really sorry for their deaths- I offered to take the heads to the vamp. I did and was ready to go but then this Cassian guy wouldn't let me go. We were in his hotel room for almost twenty minutes, of which I spent trying to get out. He had this crazy look in his eyes and I panicked ¿Ok?, I prayed to Lucifer." Explained not meeting the eye of the older hunter. 

"But the vamps are fine! I wouldn't start a war so soon after the apocalypse, Bobby. Anyway, Lucifer told me about what the vamp leader meant when he said I was his Dusha. He told me he could break the bond, so we did, I died for about an hour, maybe more, but now I'm fine!" Added after seeing his expression.

"I think John's luck is now yours kid. "

"Yeah well, at least I got Lucifer to watch my problematic ass."

...


End file.
